


First Word

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Characters, Random & Short, Randomness, like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: “Wait patiently, then. When it’s time for him to learn how to speak, maybe he’ll say my name instead of yours.” “He’ll be saying my name as his first word.”“Why are you so sure about it?”“Because we’re best buddy, aren’t we, Nao-kun?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a while...
> 
> cough. here it is, a domestic AU nobody asked for. Featuring baby!Kuguri and married!KawaShira. Er, enjoy?

“O-tou-san.”

 

The baby just blinked in return. It was a slow, sleepy blink. Kawanishi frowned slightly. “Say it, Nao-kun. O-tou-san—“

 

“Taichi, he can’t speak yet,” Shirabu interrupted from where he was doing dishes, amused smile hidden from his husband’s softly narrowed eyes. “Why are you insisting to make him say ‘Otou-san’ this early, anyway? Don’t tell me it’s because of Tendou-san…”

 

“It’s not that,” Kawanishi replied, hugging his four months old son who was sitting on his lap. “I remembered when my little brother was a baby, my Dad got all teary because the first word he said was ‘Otou-san’. My Mom said mine was ‘Grandpa’; she told me my Dad was very disappointed that he cried.” He snorted at that. Shirabu chuckled, being able to imagine his father in law’s expression of anguish. Kawanishi obviously didn’t inherit that expressive side of him. “I got curious, so yeah.”

 

Finished with his task (doing dishes, cleaning the kitchen counter, and mostly cleaning their apartment while Kawanishi babysat their beloved son), Shirabu took off his cleaning attire and washed his hands first before approaching Kawanishi. “Wait patiently, then. When it’s time for him to learn how to speak, maybe he’ll say my name instead of yours.” Shirabu smirked. Kawanishi’s frown deepened. “He’ll be saying my name as his first word.”

 

“Why are you so sure about it?”

 

“Because we’re best buddy, aren’t we, Nao-kun?” Kawanishi raised the baby from his lap, kissing the baby’s round cheeks until he giggled from feeling ticklish. Shirabu’s smirk softened, slowly changing into a fond smile as he watched them interacting with each other.

 

He didn’t give up that easily, though.

 

“Naoyasu will say my name first before yours, Taichi.”

 

“Why are you being stubborn of all sudden?”

* * *

**[ _end_ ]**

* * *

**[ _extra_ ]**

* * *

 

Several months later, in the same apartment on a sunny Sunday morning. Kawanishi was cooking their breakfast while it was Shirabu’s turn to babysit. They were watching a morning cartoon when the baby—Naoyasu—looked up to see Shirabu from where he sat (Shirabu’s lap) with the same sleepy yet happy smile.

 

“Da-daa—!”

 

There was a sound of fallen item in the kitchen, presumably spatula or knife. The sound of Kawanishi’s hurried steps followed after, along with the appearance of his (super) rare shocked face.

 

Shirabu couldn’t hold back his grin. He waved calmly at his husband, who fell to his knees and hit his head repeatedly against the wall, before turning to hug that adorable son of his. “Good job, Naoyasu. I love you so much~”

 

The baby laughed. Kawanishi sobbed quietly. Shirabu’s grin, on the other hand, was blinding.

* * *

**[ _really the end now_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading~


End file.
